everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kliment Lenko
Kliment Lenko is the son of the old woman's daughter from the Ukrainian fairy tale The Golden Slipper. He is the stepcousin of Valerian Tapochka. Info Name: Kliment Lenko Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Golden Slipper Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Valerian Tapochka Secret Heart's Desire: To have my own clothing label. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at sewing and spinning flax. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to get very tired, especially during the morning. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I can practice my sewing in here. Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy. Since villains always lose in fairy tales, I'd rather be in something more positive. Best Friend Forever After: Taras Utkin, Tamara Utkina, and my cousin Artem. Character Appearance Kliment (or Klim as he is usually called) is above average height, with light brown hair and eyes. He wears a golden shirt with a flax pattern over a black shirt and black capris. Unlike his cousin Valerian, Klim is thin and physically fit. Personality Klim is hard-working and loves achieving his goals - quite unlike his destiny. He is outgoing, friendly, and easily-amused. Despite coming from a rough background, Kliment manages to stay happy. Biography Allo! I'm Kliment Lenko, but my friends call me Klim. You're probably familiar with my stepcousin Valerian. But I'll tell you about my mother. She was a lazy girl whose stepsister was hard-working. Her mother wanted her stepdaughter to take two bundles of flax and unravel, reel, and bleach it. She did so, but my grandmother hid it away. When it was my mother's turn, she just slept and ignored the flax. The next day the two girls were faced with more flax - they had to unravel it, heckle it, wind it onto the spindles, bleach it, weave with it, and make it into cloth. My mother ignored hers again while her sister did all she had to do. As you can see, my mother isn't exactly the kind of person you'd want to be around. While her sister ended up marrying the tsarevich, she just married another peasant. I'm an only child, so I'm pretty lonely. My mother and father say they love me, but they tend to ignore me much of the time. My grandmother doesn't do much besides yell at me and hit me with her cane. I did get along with my mother's stepfather, but he died a while ago. On the plus side, I do get to spend time at the palace with my mom's son Valerian, and he's really nice to me. I've been spending more time there as of late. What's even better is that me and Valerian go to school together - we're even roommates! I'm a month older than him, so I often feel like I'm the one in charge, but me and Artem try to be on equal footing. Although we're definitely not equal in terms of our diet. Artem tends to eat a lot of junk food, while I'm pretty conscious about my weight. I play tennis and I go jogging on the weekends. One thing I'm good at is sewing. I'm very skilled with spinning flax, and I love to make all sorts of things with it, but I especially like making clothes. I keep lots of flax in my room, and use it to make outfits for myself. I dream of being a fashion designer, but of course, the school wants me to go on with that destiny thing. Honestly, I don't want to do that destiny thing. I'd rather pursue my own dreams. I always try to keep a positive face, and I really like thinking positively so I can live a happy life. I like that Valerian has a positive outlook on life too. I'm glad to have him as a cousin and as a best friend. Trivia *Klim's surname derives from the Ukrainian word for flax, len. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Ukrainian